Not Too Late: A Songfic
by FaerieTales4ever
Summary: Regina's thoughts during the flashbacks of The Evil Queen. Inspired by Human by the Cheetah Girls. Small spoilers for Quite a Common Fairy Read and Review Please


**A/N: Hey all! So this is my take on Regina's side of the flashbacks from The Evil Queen. Inspired by the song "Human" by The Cheetah Girls. I don't know if I'll leave this as a one shot or do something with it. Maybe I'll let you guys tell me with reviews... ;P. Anyway, hope you like it, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

Not Too Late A Song Fic

Regina and Snow were standing outside her makeshift hut in the woods, and the Queen couldn't quite believe it. Snow, her worst enemy, had just armed her. It was too easy. One stab with the javelin and the snobby little girl who had cost her the only True Love she was ever going to have would finally get what she deserved. One simple thrust, and Regina would have all the power she could want. She licked her lips hungrily and tightened her grip on the weapon.

And yet… Snow was still fond of her. She'd told Regina their story. She recalled the day they met with such happiness, such joy. Regina had almost forgotten the person that had rescued the little; terrified girl on that horse was a part of her. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Remembering it now, she lowered the spear slightly. She couldn't kill that little girl; she was innocent.

_But Snow isn't that little girl any more. _She reprimanded herself. She'd spent years going after the little bandit, waiting greedily to exact her revenge for her True Love and all the sniveling little spoiled brat had taken from her. It was perfect. At least, that's what she thought a few days ago.

_(Flashback) Regina awoke to a cool rag on her head. "Mmm…" she murmured. She was lying down on some kind of cot, if you could even call it that. She tried to turn over, to see where she was, but a firm hand gently pressed her back down. She remembered being attacked. Fighting off the guards because they no longer held any respect for her. _

_They'd given it to that retched little princess. _

_She'd gone into town to win back their trust, but all magic comes with a price, as the imp would say. This one, apparently, had been giving up her magic to enact a cloaking spell provided be Rumple that would transform her into a peasant so she could approach Snow White without suspicion. _

"_Shh, you need to lie still." whispered a soft, soothing voice. "You have a fever. Fight wounds do that."_

_ Regina looked up at her caretaker. "Snow White…" she affirmed, not knowing what else to say in her fever induced haze. _

_Snow smiled, "What's your name honey?" _

_Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Regina knew she hated this girl, that if she were healthy she'd have her pinned to the wall at sword point with only a flick of her wrist. But at the moment, all she felt was tired. Tired and…something she couldn't quite place. Delirium? No. Release? Mmm… that wasn't it either. Finally it dawned on her. That calm, easy feeling she felt, lying in this strange bed in the middle of the woods while her sworn enemy tended to her illness, was peace. _

_She couldn't help it, the last time she had received such endearing treatment, she was little more than a squealing infant in her mother's arms. As much as she loathed admitting it, even the circumstances being as ironically twisted as they were, being coddled and cared for felt… nice. So for now, she pushed back those nagging feelings in the back of her mind away, finding that to be an easier feat without her dark magic influencing her thoughts. And she let herself be coddled, because, who could say if she would ever have it again? (End of Flashback)_

Remembering the jokes they had shared and the far away look in Snow's eyes when she talked of the day she and Regina met. The woeful expression in her eyes when she remembered confessing what she had said to Cora and Regina telling her Daniel had run away. Her sad tone as she described how much Regina had changed since then. And the wistful, and, unless she misinterpreted, hopeful smile that the woman would come back to her some day, Regina begin to wonder why she was ever so resentful toward someone who at the time, was clearly an ignorant little girl only wanting those around her to be happy.

Regina realized, voluntarily or not, she wanted their relationship back as much as the princess.

"Are you coming?" Snow asked, trudging ahead.

Now, she lowered the spear completely to her side, vowing to try another way. Snow had offered her second chances before. She could only hope she wasn't too late to accept them.

"If the stories are to believed," Regina asked as they walked to find food, " the Queen sent her huntsman to kill you."

"She did." Snow answered bluntly.

The frankness with which she confirmed Regina's deed tugged at her heart. "How horrible," she answered, truly meaning it. Then she bit her lip, deciding whether or not to ask her next question. She didn't want to, but she had to know. She had to say it before she lost her courage. "If you, had her in front of you now," Regina paused, afraid to say they next part because she didn't know what the answer could be, "would you kill her for it?" she finally managed as Snow helped her over a fallen tree.

Snow paused, contemplating. She still had a hold of Regina's hand as she stepped onto the ground. The princess let go of her hand and walked a few steps ahead of her. Regina waited anxiously for a response.

"Regina likes to hurt people." She finally said, "I think she's in constant pain and is always trying to find someone to blame for it."

Tears pricked the corners of Regina's eyes. Snow White had no idea how right she was.

Every single day since that night in the stables, she had had to wake up and feel as the immense sadness and anger attempted to overwhelm her. Every day she tried to find a new purpose for her life, but so far she didn't know what to do. Her own dream had been spoiled and she knew all her mother ever wanted was for her to Queen. But it was all a façade. The only reason she even cared for power was because power numbed the pain.

She remembered when she was younger and Rumplestilkin had just started teaching her. She'd nearly fallen off the palace balcony and befriended a fairy named Tinkerbelle who had saved her. She remembered their conversation afterwards about how fairies could find what others needed. Tink told Regina she needed love. She'd even gone as far as to steal pixie dust to lead Regina to the person who was supposedly her next True Love.

She almost met him, but she let fear overtake her. What if Tink was wrong. Her mother had always said love was weakness. What if this man made her too fragile to do what needed to be done for Daniel?

She ran that night. And regretted it ever since. Maybe if she and Snow could rekindle their relationship, she cold finally have again the thing she most desperately tried to push away. The thing she most desperately craved.

"She wanted revenge more than she wanted love," Snow was saying. "And I can't imagine living that way."

Regina wanted desperately to tell her she was wrong. that revenge and power were the only ways she thought she could _have_ love. But that would mean revealing herself. Something she wasn't ready to do. She had to be sure Snow would see her the way she hoped to be seen. Not as the Evil Queen, or the Wicked Stepmother, but just as Regina.

"So no," Snow finished, " I wouldn't kill her."

"No one's that generous," Regina scoffed, "people aren't that good." At least, she never met any.

"I think they are," Snow insisted stubbornly, "Even her. She's just afraid to look vulnerable."

Regina couldn't believe her ears; did Snow really believe that? "You…you believe there's good in her?' she asked uncertainly, still not daring to hope as much.

"I know there is. I've seen it." Snow shook her head slightly, "I wish she'd give herself a chance to be that person again."

_You really want me back?_ Regina wondered. "You don't think it's too late for her?" she was incredulous. After everything that happened, could Snow really forgive her like that? Could they really start over? A small spark of hope began to brighten inside the Queen

"I don't think it's too late for anyone." Snow sounded so sure that Regina couldn't help but believe it.

"So if she-" Regina started to ask, her voice catching "if she wanted to change…? If she wanted to be a family again, if she wanted to be good, would you forgive her? Would you let her back in?" she couldn't believe this was actually happening, that she was actually saying this. That she was daring to hope again.

"If she really meant it yes," Snow replied earnestly, "I'd love that."

Regina made a decision then, she was gong to do it. She was ready to face her stepdaughter. She was ready to be loved again.

Finally.


End file.
